robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat B
Heat B of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the second of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on September 17, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on November 15, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Spirit of Scorpion vs Robochicken vs Barbaric Response vs X-Terminator The four robots quickly converged on each other. Robochicken pushed past X-Terminator and teamed up with Barbaric Response, both using their flippers to attack Spirit of Scorpion. Spirit of Scorpion fought back, pushing Barbaric Response into the side wall, with Barbaric Response's flipper firing over the top of Scorpion's pushing spikes. Scorpion's push activated the pit, and Robochicken attacked again, lifting Spirit of Scorpion up. The melee then moved near to where X-Terminator was, and Barbaric Response took an axe blow from X-Terminator but shrugged it off. Barbaric Response flipped Spirit of Scorpion, but was pushed into the pit release once more. Robochicken and Spirit of Scorpion attacked X-Terminator who had not moved away from the side wall. Robochicken flipped Spirit of Scorpion again, and the distraction allowed X-Terminator to position itself and fire its axe, digging into Robochicken and pulling itself out of the CPZ. Meanwhile, Barbaric Response flipped Spirit of Scorpion into Dead Metal, who trapped and attacked it. Sir Killalot crossed over to attack, whilst Barbaric Response and X-Terminator continued their battle and Robochicken got in the way of both House Robots. X-Terminator pushed Barbaric Response into the side wall as Robochicken continued to dart around both them and Spirit of Scorpion. Finally, X-Terminator attacked Robochicken, getting its large body beneath Robochicken and using its axe to overturn Robochicken. Dead Metal caught the flipped Robochicken and sliced off its eye. Robochicken's flipper did not have enough reach to self-right, and it was left immobile. Meanwhile, in the battle between the other three, both Barbaric Response and Spirit of Scorpion had weakened significantly, but Scorpion was showing no signs of mobility at all. Barbaric Response's flipper continued to fire, trying to flip Spirit of Scorpion, but Barbaric Response ultimately broke down. Robochicken continued to attempt to self-right, drawing X-Terminator's attention. X-Terminator nudged the flailing chicken, before pushing the immobile Barbaric Response down the open pit. X-Terminator and Sir Killalot then pitted Robochicken, but Killalot pulled Robochicken out of the pit and carried it to the Drop Zone. A washing machine was then dropped on Robochicken, but the valiant Robochicken spun around in appreciation afterwards. Despite Barbaric Response going into the pit, the judges ruled that Spirit of Scorpion and Robochicken had been immobilised first, so it proceeded with X-Terminator. Qualified: Barbaric Response & X-Terminator Firestorm 4 (3) vs Mega Hurts 2 vs Cedric Slammer vs Colossus Cedric Slammer and Colossus came together at the start, but neither weapon had significant effect on the other robot. Firestorm 4 pushed past Mega Hurts 2 and joined the fight, flipping Cedric Slammer towards the CPZ of Sir Killalot. Firestorm 4 wedged itself against Sir Killalot's claw, but managed to escape, along with Cedric Slammer. Firestorm 4 then flipped Cedric Slammer once more, and when Cedric Slammer attempted to use its srimech, used its wedge to push Cedric Slammer, negating the srimech from working. Having defeated Cedric Slammer, Firestorm 4 joined the stalemated battle between Colossus and Mega Hurts 2, just as Colossus activated the pit. Firestorm 4 flipped Colossus into Sir Killalot's CPZ, leaving its back facing the wall, and preventing it from self-righting. Sir Killalot closed in on Colossus, and Firestorm 4 targeted Mega Hurts 2, flipping it over and crumpling the monitor on top. House Robots Sgt. Bash and Sir Killalot menaced the immobile Colossus, slicing a welt in Colossus, but Sgt. Bash almost reversed into the pit. Firestorm 4 pitted the remnants of Mega Hurts 2. Firestorm 4 then attacked Cedric Slammer, who had been righted off-screen. Leaving off Cedric Slammer, Firestorm 4 promptly dived into the pit. With all four robots immobilised (including Cedric Slammer which had come back to life and drove around the arena), cease was called. Craig Charles confirmed the outcome of the battle - Cedric Slammer and Colossus had been immobilised first, and both Firestorm 4 and Mega Hurts 2 progressed. Qualified: Firestorm 4 & Mega Hurts 2 Round 2 Firestorm 4 (3) vs Barbaric Response Both machines darted around the arena, trying to keep the low part of the robot facing its opponent at all times. However, when Barbaric Response activated the pit, Firestorm was able to get beneath it briefly. Barbaric Response quickly escaped and retaliated, flipping Firestorm up but not over. Firestorm landed back on its wheels and Barbaric Response clamped its flipper down on Firestorm's rear. However, when Barbaric Response closed its flipper, it raised its baseplate off the ground and allowed Firestorm to easily slip beneath it, pushing it away and flicking it aside with its flipper. The two robots darted around near the pit, with the swifter Firestorm darting beneath Barbaric Response's ground clearance. Firestorm then pushed Barbaric Response into Refbot, flipping it onto its back. Barbaric Response flipped itself back onto its wheels. As Barbaric Response drove back, Firestorm pushed Refbot aside and flipped it onto its side. Firestorm flipped Barbaric Response several times, but accidentally wedged itself beneath an angle grinder. Escaping, Firestorm flipped Barbaric Response against an angle grinder, where it was stranded. Mr. Psycho loomed closer, but without Refbot to count Barbaric Response out, it was not permitted to attack. Eventually, cease was called. Winner: Firestorm 4 X-Terminator vs Mega Hurts 2 X-Terminator charged Mega Hurts, but the moments that followed were uneventful. Eventually, X-Terminator's scoop got beneath Mega Hurts' flipper and allowed it to easily push Mega Hurts into the flame pit. X-Terminator fired its axe and ripped the angry face of the computer monitor off. X-Terminator attacked again, but Mega Hurts used its flipper to raise X-Terminator off the ground, meaning that the axe stopped harmlessly above. The torque reaction threw the piece of Mega Hurts aside. X-Terminator pushed Mega Hurts aside, denting the monitor with its axe. The two robots stopped in a CPZ, and Growler came hurling in, shoving X-Terminator aside and clamping its jaws down on Mega Hurts. Growler dragged Mega Hurts out and threw it aside, allowing it to resume the battle with X-Terminator. After taking several axe blows, Mega Hurts got beneath X-Terminator and pushed it into the CPZ. Mega Hurts fled as Mr. Psycho advanced, and pushed X-Terminator back into another CPZ, this time belonging to Growler. Both machines darted out of the CPZ, but Mr. Psycho advanced and smashed the too-slow Mega Hurts 2, further damaging the monitor. X-Terminator clubbed the monitor with its axe shaft - the axe tip had broken partway through the battle - and punched through the plastic shell. X-Terminator rammed Mega Hurts back into Mr. Psycho, whose claw scraped the box chassis. As time ran out, X-Terminator smashed the rest of the monitor and hurled it out of the arena. The judges' decision went to X-Terminator, and Craig Charles presented X-Terminator with its axe tip. Winner: X-Terminator Final Firestorm 4 (3) vs X-Terminator The robots darted around each other to begin with, but no action was had. Firestorm drove over a CO2 vent, and X-Terminator activated the pit. When the two came together, X-Terminator's ground clearance was the lower, but its axe seemed to be broken, and it was unable to use it as a flipping arm successfully. Firestorm pushed X-Terminator into Shunt, but both robots escaped. Firestorm nearly pitted X-Terminator, but the force behind the push was not enough to pit its foe. Firestorm attacked the broadside of X-Terminator, flipping it and sending it tumbling against the side wall. With the axe not working and the side srimechs out of position, X-Terminator was unable to pull itself back into the battle. Shunt nudged its way in, and Firestorm attacked it. Shunt axed Firestorm, but Firestorm pulled away and got beneath the House Robot, spinning it around and flipping it onto its back. X-Terminator finally got its axe working, but the attempted self-right resulted in X-Terminator being on its back with the axe extended. Firestorm righted Shunt and continued battling it as Refbot counted out X-Terminator. Cease was called. Heat Winner: Firestorm 4 Trivia *This episode is notable as being the first time in the UK series the Drop Zone was used. *During this episode, Firestorm 4 immobilised seven machines with its flipper. Aside from the four machines it defeated in its run to winning the heat, it also immobilised Mega Hurts 2 in Round 1, who qualified regardless. It also flipped Shunt, and Refbot. *In the first round battles, three machines drove/were pushed into the pit - Barbaric Response was pitted by X-Terminator, and Firestorm pitted Mega Hurts 2 before driving in itself. Despite this, all three machines proceeded to Round 2 due to other robots having been immobilised earlier. Jonathan Pearce claimed that Firestorm and Mega Hurts was the first occasion of both winners in the pit, when it also happened in Heat H of Series 4 in which Wheely Big Cheese and Wheelosaurus progressed despite being pitted, although, unlike Cedric and Colossus, loser Prizephita Mk 2 was as well. *All three of Firestorm's first round opponents - Cedric Slammer, Colossus and Mega Hurts 2 - came from Preston in Lancashire. **Although Cedric Slammer was introduced as "from Hoghton in Lancashire" during this episode, it was later introduced as a Preston representative in the New Blood Championship. *All the robots competing in this heat would compete again either in Extreme 2 or Series 7, Cedric Slammer being the only one to not compete in Series 7. Category:The Sixth Wars